What?
by Horse Fricker
Summary: After Kaneki's death, Touka has been working at cafe ":RE" for nearly a year. In the means of finding something to distract her, she gets involved in a game titled "Sburb". Things go unexpected. Especially when she sees Kaneki again, who isn't the same Kaneki. Clearly influenced by Homestuck, but it has it's own rules and definitions for it's similar aspects. Eventual Touken
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hey friends.**

**For a Homestuck/Tokyo Ghoul crossover to catch your fancy, you must be some intense trash.**

**It's okay, I am the same.**

**And I love you**

**This fanfiction, as I stated in the summary, only shares concepts and titles of Homestuck. I didn't think it'd qualify as a true crossover, so I didn't list it as one. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't know exactly how or when he died.<p>

I just know it happened.

Yomo claimed that there was no other conclusion to be claimed from the situation.

I said words I regret now, to him, Kaneki. Thus, stimulating the now dim yet ever present faith he would comeback. Nonetheless, it was merely a faith, a hopeful thought with no evidence to back it up.

I'm not completely sure what my feelings were for him. With the end of our relationship having already come to pass, figuring out what I felt for him should be a tedious task. It seems, however, that after the event transpired these ideas and feelings within myself were harder to avoid. I suppose that I should conclude then; he meant a lot to me.

That's all I want to say on that specific matter. It hurts to think further.

Hinami however, was effected by Kaneki's death the most, I would say. She didn't accept the news at all. She always looked up to him and referred to him as an older brother. He cared for her and looked after her like a guardian. She loved him, platonically, of course. When she heard the inevitable news, she didn't believe it. She wanted to find him and expected a search for him. When she came to realize there was to be no search party for him, she was flabbergasted. She promised she would find him; she had nothing else to do. He was her new goal, a goal she'd join Aogri to accomplish. I hope that perhaps, in the difficult position she's wiggled herself into, she can find closure. I'd welcome her back if the case were present. I miss my little sister.

Nishiki left the premise of Anteiku after it was destroyed. A fact I have trouble letting sit with me. In a way, though a deranged way, it's a little understandable.

He had done so after Kimi's demise. Torso, the CCG's title for an abhorrent ghoul, targeted her. Why? Well, that's what he's trying to find out. That being said, you could infer the final goal also included killing Torso. From what I hear from him, he's into some deep trouble with the CCG, though he doesn't view it in the same way.

He stops by often, to say hello. Sometimes he talks about the word on Kaneki and the matters of his death. Those conversations typically go sour. I'd insist there was no way the idiot could die under any circumstance. Nishiki, not being horribly detached to the idea as I was, knew, and would admit otherwise. That's not saying he didn't grieve either. We all felt sad knowing Kaneki was gone. I feel though, that Kimi's death was a matter that drew his feelings out. Which is understandable.

Nishiki's probably going to come in today; it would certainly be in pattern if he did.

The place I am today doesn't exactly serve the same purpose as Anteiku. It's similar, except we've cut the helpless out. We only provide "guilt free" human meat for ourselves here, no room for a public slip up.

In a few months, school will start up again. It's my last year; so avoiding thoughts of my future are getting to be increasingly more difficult. Originally, the idea was to go to the same collage he had up until his search for the doctor. I would plan on taking up biology as a major. Now, though, I can't recall the name of the college without getting a headache.

Kaneki would have known what to do in the situation. Besides having been through the process himself, he always seemed to be a very diligent student. It's bothersome that someone with so many opportunities at hand was one to major in something as bland as literature.

Kaneki deserved at least that though, the chance to do what he loved with his life. To be happy.

His death shouldn't have been the ending of his short and tragic story.

I'm glad I realize this now, so my mind doesn't throw up upon his memory. At times though, I do think it's entirely pointless, what his memory is, who he was, my feelings toward him. He's dead. But hey, were all dead one day, and considering everyone and yourself pointless, and dwelling on the matter, just isn't a way to live.

The door chimes and Nishiki waltzes in.

"Hey", he walks up to the counter, "You look like shit."

"What do you want, shitty Nishiki." I snap.

"Same thing as always, shitty Touka." He replies with a smug expression.

"What do you think your doing by the counter, then? Take a seat, that's kind of how the café works if you haven't forgotten already." He rolls his eyes a plops down on the nearest booth, pulling out his phone. I prepare the coffee hastily and walk over to him, setting the coffee down. "Will that be all?" He puts his phone away and looks up to me folding his hands together.

"Yeah, sure." He takes a short sip of his coffee. "How's it been going for you recently?"

"Mundane, nothing special. Hopefully, a status quo that's sure to stick around for once." He nods in acknowledgement and slouches over the table. He looks down.

"I haven't made any progress on Torso and the CCG's breathing down my neck, but hey, I'm alright." He finishes looking to me. "On a brighter note, I've started playing quite the computer game I'd think you'd enjoy."

"Is that so?" I reply. He looks away and continues.

"Yeah, it's called Sburb. You've probably haven't heard of it, it's not very popular. It's distracting though, something that might catch your fancy." He swallows another mouthful of coffee and looks up for an expectant reply.

"I'm not very big on video games" I shrug.

"It's very distracting though, like I said and you need something else to occupy your mind anyway." We're silent for a bit, then I start again.

"What's it about?" I say, and he proceeds

"It's were you enter the world of Sburb, and you're given a title. You get powers based off the title you get, and you go on a journey trying to find the boss of the game, and destroy him. However, there are many mini quests and levels you have to accomplish and go through before you can face him. There are monsters everywhere, and sometimes an occasional god and you do stuff." He takes a brake to take a sip of coffee. "I think you can download it off of any gaming site, just make sure you don't get viruses."

"I'll think about it." I mumble. Nishiki finishes his coffee with a triumphant gulp and sets down some change on the table.

"See you then." He waves, then sticks is hand back in his pocket, exiting with a the bell chiming in distress. I look back at the change and start counting. I grit my teeth

"Shitty Nishiki" I mumble.

He's about a 100 yen short.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry my paragraph indent game is weak<strong>

**I also apologize for my transition skills**

**But eh**

**Love you**


	2. Chapter 2: Restless

**Hey Friends,**

**Thank you xxxDreamingFlowerxxx for the review! I changed the currency problem in the previous chapter and I'll try my best with my grammar! **

**I made this chapter in a bit of a rush, but were getting to the real shibang.**

**Yeah**

* * *

><p>The day was long, but simple. I couldn't help but be relieved when Yomo offered to end my shift early.<p>

I walked back to my apartment. It's only about a kilometer away, but it's still something I find to be hindrance to my day. Especially considering I had lived above my work place prior.

As I enter my home, I plop my belongings on the small sofa. I change into more nighttime suited cloths and lay on my bed.

Staring up at the ceiling, I go over my day. It was rather simplistic. Nishiki stopped by and stiffed me, the asshole. Secondly, I tried to teach Yomo not scare the customers half to death when they try to order, an attribute he still needs to work on. I never thought such a task would be so difficult, but I myself had trouble with it too. More trouble, I would even admit, to deal with customers in general. I'm not much of a people person I would say, and I think I have good reason for that. That would also clarify why Kaneki didn't have much trouble treating people reasonably as a waiter. I don't think I treated him very kindly for similar reasons as to why it had been hard for me to adjust to waiting on people. Or, more likely, it was just the manner of how we were introduced to each other.

Yeah, it was probably that.

I wonder what he would think now, of what I was doing. Surely, he would find it understandable. Or not. He was rather hard to figure out after he left Anteiku. What would I think of him had he survived? I would feel triumphant, that's for sure. Rub it in that shitty Nishiki's face. My feelings toward Kaneki however, would probably depend on what he had been doing lately, especially what kept him from us, from me. However, I can't say I would blame him, if he wanted to avoid me. I hadn't been the kindest to him when I saw him last. What did he think of me after that?

I'd rather not dwell on that matter.

I think to myself, that this would be a good time to sleep. However, half an hour of pilfering through my thoughts later, I conclude that sleeping isn't in the agenda.

I sit up and sigh, thinking of what to do. I end up pulling out my laptop. When I open it up I'm faced with a blank Internet page. Once again, I find myself at a loss of what to do. Then, I recall my conversation with Nishiki from earlier in the day.

"Sburb." I type the name into the search bar and what comes up is a bit of a jumble. I weed out a number of pages before I come across one that doesn't seem entirely sketchy. I download the game. It says it is to finish in about 30 minutes.

Thirty minutes of cute bunny pictures later, I open up the game. There appears to be a green house with a square in the middle. The square turns in a circle and then the house clenches it to stop it from moving and then lets go to repeat the cycle, mimicking a loading screen. When the motion stops it opens up to a character creation page. The animation is really weird, resembling chibis with no arms on drugs. When I see my character, however, it seems to resemble me already, with my light skin and short purple hair that sweeps over my eye. I decide to move on without making any changes. The next page asks me to name my character.

"Shit Stain." I write. The character shakes her head in a disapproving manner and claims to be having none of my tomfoolery. Damn.

"Touka Kirishima." The game accepts the given name and continues.

The game changes the setting to what appears to be a bedroom. It proceeds to state the situation.

"Today is your birthday. You have woken up to a big birthday cake your dear friend from the North seems to have left you. Captchalogue the cake." The instructions on the side of the screen explain the process of how to captchalogue, and I do so with the cake.

"Underneath the cake, it seems your dear friend has left you a gift. Open the gift." The game instructs. I follow the arrows and do so. "This is one of the best birthdays ever! Your friend has gifted you the most appealing and remarkable game on the market! Sburb!" Very funny, I think. My character jumps around in joy, holding up the game. The text then instructs me to play the game by running the disk on the virtual computer. I do what is instructed, and the virtual world on the computer starts to shake.

"YOUR FATHER JUST CAME HOME, CLEAN UP YOUR ROOM BEFORE HIS PASSIVE AGGRESSIVE NATURE ATTACKS YOUR FRAGILE EXISTENCE." The text says. What even is this nonsense? I ignore the letters at the top of the screen and continue my task on the virtual computer. I activate the game on the computer, but it does nothing more than blow up the screen with purple friendly text stating "Activation complete:)"

My screen shakes once more and looks over and out the window.

"Your father appears to have been crushed by a meteor." I sigh at the nonsense of the game. I press continue and go on to the next panel. "It appears that more meteors are coming in your direction, and they're every where. Proceed to panic." The character runs around the room with its arms flailing about in a very panicked manner. I press continue grudgingly. I can understand why this game isn't very popular.

The next panel features an explosion. Then zooms out to show that the meteors affected the entire world, resulting in its demise. It then changes scene to my character back in her room, her house sideways on what appears to be forest floor.

"Sooth Touka Kirishima." My character is huddled up in fetal position, looking rather disgruntled. I don't know what the text means by soothing my character, so I proceed to aggressively click on her. It seems to do the trick and I move to the next panel.

"It appears the game you have activated triggered the end of the world." I read off the top. How disheartening I think. Why exactly did Nishiki recommend this to me?

"This new world seems to a product of the game you activated." The text reads. The next panel flashes back to a close up on the copy of Sburb my character was previously holding. The text on the back of the copy explains in some detail the situation I'm in, without mentioning of course, the effects on reality.

"As you remember from the copy of Sburb, The purpose of the game is to defeat the boss, and be rewarded your own universe, along with the intactness of your own. It appears the game has started for you. Start playing!" I go to the next panel, but the game switches into a mode were I can maneuver my character with my keyboard, and explore.

I play the game, exploring the house and eventually the forest. I'm introduced to some monsters, in which I run because of the lack of weaponry I have.

I continue playing for a rather long while, next time I look up at the clock and see that its 12 am. I had been playing for a total of five hours.

In these five hours I had achieved obtaining a dagger, learning how to use the dagger and learning the area. The game was rather distracting, making me lose track of time like that.

I continue exploring the game. When coming across a new area of the forest-like setting I'm at and see another character like mine. It seems to be more masculine, with his black suit and short white hair with black roots. I then have the option to press next in the corner of the screen, and do so.

"Hello." The character says in gray text. The screen freezes. I try to move around my mouse aggressively, with no prevail.

"Come on!" I say with gritted teeth. I shake my computer but no appeasing result takes place. I sigh in defeat. I close my computer and decide to try and sleep. Screw this game.

The next morning I get up from my bed, immediately worried my alarm didn't wake me. There's no doubt I'm garishly late for work. As I set my feet down, however, they land in what appears to be grass. I look around. This is hardly my room. I take heed to the house on its side in the far distance.

What?

* * *

><p><strong>So, as you can see I have trouble understanding exactly how paragraphs work, but hey, it's getting there.<strong>

**As you have read, you can tell how this story really diverges from Homestuck and the way things are set up in that wonderful web comic. Things I plan to include from Homestuck besides what you can already infer are Trolls and Dreambubbles. However I use the term "include" loosely. You'll see. **

**If there is anything you'd like to see or is bothering you let me know! **

**Love you**


	3. Chapter 3: Titles

**Hello there.**

**This chapter is going to explain a few fundamentals of what the heck is going on, but probably not enough to satisfy you. You needn't worry though. The next chapter will explain quite a bit. **

**However, without a doubt, you may get confused.**

**You'll see**

* * *

><p>My feet land in soft grass, and I am heavily concerned and confused.<p>

Judging my surroundings, I would assume that I'm inside of the game I had been previously playing. However, that would clearly be stupid reasoning. I should concur, that this is just one heck of a lucid dream.

I've got to wake up. I may be late for work, and that would be ungodly irritating. I sit up on what seems to be the log. Now, what exactly would wake me up from this predicament?

Pain? I use the mainstream tact of pinching myself to no avail.

Going to sleep once more? Perhaps, but I couldn't imagine myself being able to sleep at the moment, especially on this log or upon the forest floor.

Maybe if I just think really hard about waking up, I'll wake up.

Ten seconds of utter silence and extreme thinking come up without the desired product.

"So much for being responsible." I mumble. Might as well try and have some fun with it. This may be a nice escape from reality.

Examining my current state, I conclude that I may have the items I obtained in the game earlier. After all it would be a bummer if my mind skimped out on the details.

I realize then, that I captchalogued them. My dagger and that big tedious cake are tucked away in my captchalogued deck. Now, how do I go about getting them?

"Bring forth my captchalogued deck." I think to myself.

Nothing.

I decide to go about the predicament in a more aggressive manner.

"BRING FORTH MY CAPTCHALOUGED DECK." My mind aggressively chants.

When I open my eyes I have card like things swirling around me, two cards holding a dagger and a big birthday cake. This is nice. I touch the card holding my dagger and the dagger drops to the floor. I pick it up with a triumphant look on my face. I will the cards away and decide to move on, walking to a newer location.

It couldn't be but around ten minutes of walking later I hear shouting.

"Look! It seems like a house was sent here from another Sburb session! We should check it out. We might find someone else!" A feminine voice says gleefully.

"You know, dealing with you has already been a bit to much of a hassle, I suggest we move on and try to get to finishing this level like were supposed to." A very familiar voice says. It sounds masculine and irritated, and there's only one person I know with a voice remotely like that.

"Nishiki?" I call.

Silence.

I hear a few mumbles of "what in the fuck" before I get a response.

"I swear to god if this isn't an actual person this time I'm going to through shit." Says what can only be described as a loud mumble. I hear the presumed Nishiki getting closer.

"Were are you?" I yell.

"AND WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW." Nishiki screams from the distance.

"I swear to god if you act like that I'm going to rip off a god forsaken branch and shove it up your ass, shitty Nishiki. Tell me please, were the heck are you." I'm not in the mood for this. I'm never in the mood for this.

"...Touka? Just stay there I'll find you." He says. A few distant mumbles of "Is that really Touka?" and "Just shut up and you'll see" later, I see two people emerging from the dense forest terrain before me.

"If it isn't shitty Touka!" Nishiki remarks. Behind him, what appears to be a feminine figure looks over to me. I'm about to ask the identity of what I see, when I realize who they are. Without time for a thought, I speak.

"Hinami?" She comes out from behind her cover, and looks towards me.

"You play Sburb, then." She nearly whispers.

"I seems as though that's the case." I mumble. "Just as it seems you picked up the game as well. That, or my dream is just intensely lucid."

"You don't still believe this is a dream, right?" Nishiki pipes up. "Honestly, it would be a lot easier on me if we didn't have to waste time convincing you otherwise."

I think about this. Regardless of whether or not this is just one crazy dream, it isn't very tactful to treat people as though they revolve around your will, I decide. It's really best to be safe. I mean hey, if things go sour I can always try change the situation otherwise, if this is truly a dream.

"No, I suppose not." I lately reply.

"I'd guess you got sucked into the game the same way we did, then." Nishiki states. "Though honestly, I'm a bit impressed. For you to show up this early you must've been playing the game all night. Told you it'd catch your fancy."

"Whatever, the game is weird as hell and that's all I have to say on the matter." I snap back. Hinami steps forward, then looks up to catch my gaze.

"It's so nice to see you, Touka." Hinami interjects. "I've missed you." I smile at this. Her short brown hair seems to have gotten a bit longer, extending a bit past her chin. Her outfit, like Nishiki's, is a bit odd. She wears what appears to be dark blue trousers, darker than her light blue shirt that extends down to her knees in the front and in the back. It has a bit of a medieval feel to it. On the shirt, a symbol, is embroidered. Finally, the outfit is accommodated with a large, dark blue hood, whose tail extends down toward her hip.

"I've missed you too, Hinami." I reply. Nishiki nods his head, and continues talking.

"So, what's your title?" He voiced.

"What's my what?"

"Your title, you know, the thing you get at the beginning of the game. It displays after you create your character. I even mentioned the concept when I first described the game to you. You did get one, did you not?" He explains.

"I never checked." I say, glumly. How could I have have not seen something like that?

Nishiki exhales in a frustrated manner.

"What are your titles?" I say, trying to keep up. "And what exactly are titles in general?"

"I'm the Thief of Light. Hinami, over here, is the Mage of Life. What our titles mean in terms of how they apply to the game… It's kind of complicated. We only have a general concept. Titles basically grant you powers based off of what your title is. That's as far as I-er, we know." He finishes.

"Interesting", I concur. "But I'm afraid I don't know what mine could be."

"Clearly, we've established that." Nishiki sarcastically remarks. There's a moment of silence between us.

"So", I pipe up, "How did you get "into" the game."

Nishiki shifts his weight. He too is wearing odd clothing, as mentioned before. His outfit is a dark blue. The darkest blue being his trousers and hood. His hood is similar to that of Hinami's. His hood, however, is much longer, going down to his knees and forking off into two different tails. His shirt bears a symbol, similar to Hinami's, but not entirely. His shirt, while neatly fitted, extends a little further down past his hip.

I then take note of my own cloths. The color scheme of my outfit is dark purple, dark but lighter than my natural hair color. I wear a skirt that's rather long, extending past my knees, accompanied stripped black and purple socks and shoes I can only describe as similar to that of pilgrims. My shirt is similar to Hinami's in style and bears a unique symbol. The back of my outfit is adorned with a long hood, forked into two tails like Nishiki's, but shorter in length. Just long enough to touch my lower upper arm.

Nishiki speaks up, snapping me out of my dazed thoughts on our interesting attire.

"My story is the same as Hinami's. I was playing the game when a new character was introduced. My screen froze on the character, so I stopped playing. Next morning I woke up here." Hinami nods to affirm the statement. "I didn't believe it when it happened. I think I've been here for nearly a day. I found Hinami getting harassed by some goblin-gremlin like things and she stuck around." Hinami pouts at that.

"You almost make it sound as if I'm useless" Hinami utters. Nishiki rolls his eyes and continues explaining.

"The worthless brats keep following us. They talk too." Nishiki articulated.

"That's why Nishiki was a bit distressed earlier, when you were calling." Hinami finishes. Nishiki sighs, a typical response he gives to Hinami.

"When we met, she was freaking out in the mist of gremlin like creatures throwing stones at her. After getting over the initial, hey this is Hinami and hey those are hostile gremlin-goblin things, I helped her out. I actually got a minor concussion in the process, but that's were Hinami is actually useful. She can, perhaps in a sense, "repair life", like healing. The Mage of Life." Hinami give a proud nod to affirm the statement. "What I know of my powers is that they effect Light, obviously. In the sense that I was able to steal it from their eyes, the goblins. Establishing, I can temporality blind people."

"That's all very useful." I say.

"I'm sure you title would be very useful as well, after all it would suit you!" Hinami mentions.

"But what is it." Nishiki says. "Or, to suit the situation, how do we find out. It's a rather important topic, it seems."

"I would conclude." I say

"You could ask me!" says a voice. It catches us off guard. We look around to find the owner of the remark.

"Up here, Touka!"

I look up, and my eye catches a person sitting comfortably on a tree branch.

"That is your name isn't it, dear Witch of Breath?"

The boy, more of an older teenager, looks down. His hair is the same of that of the character we all saw be for our screens froze. He is wearing a black suit, and his face resembles that of…

Of Kaneki.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Bear with me here, there is more to come. <strong>

**Love ya.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long dears**

* * *

><p>He sits there, with an amused look on his face. He swings his legs back and forth, sitting atop the branch, rather high up in one of the very many large trees. It's very possible, I think, that he could have been listening to our entire exchange.<p>

I was disoriented and couldn't realize he had been talking to me throughout my stupor.

"… of Breath." He spoke.

"Uh-er, I'm sorry?" I retort.

"That's what your title is! Witch of Breath." He says with a smile.

"Thank you?" I express with uncertainty. Muteness washes over the company. In the odd case off events, I try to pipe up. Nishiki and Hinami had similar ideas. When we try to voice our thoughts, it all comes out in a jumble of ers and uhs and other cut short phrases. We look to each other almost as if we were seeking help. Feeling as though the situation is especially precarious, I falteringly speak up.

"Why… why are you here exactly? Or… a better question yet, how?" I look down, avoiding his gaze, "What's happening, honestly."

He looks back at us, confusion flashing in his soft grey eyes, as if he didn't expect the question. However, only for a moment, quickly replaced with an affable smile.

"Well, I'm here as apart of the game, you see. How? Significantly, it isn't really an important matter. I have a feeling I wouldn't be able to tell you even if it was, not that it matters in the slightest, as I assured you." He jumps down from his perch and faces me. "What's happening, is that you, and your friends, are in the game of Sburb."

Nishiki snorts at the comment.

"We know that." He impatiently says.

"Do you? Know what it entails, I should clarify. You all seem rather calm for knowing what's truly at stake." Kaneki, or he who looks very similar to Kaneki says, glaring at Nishiki quizzically.

The situation is fairly difficult to grasp, let alone have words to suffice for the predicament. As a result, a hush again became apparent.

"Considering your apparent stupor, I could suppose you need some help understanding the details." He sits down upon the floor. "You all know how you entered the game, correct?" We nod or heads almost in sync. "You remember the premise of the game that you had begun to play that fateful day, affirmative?" I look at him to continue, not sure exactly of a definite answer. I should assume that applies to the rest of the group, as nobody speaks up.

"Well, your game session has essentially triggered the end of the world. You could infer that from the beginning of this game." He says calmly. We all are silent, rather surprised to say the least.

"Does that mean, as inferred from the beginning of the game, the meteors previously shown are currently destroying our planet?" Hinami asks, concern leaking from her voice.

"And that your father is dead?" He laughs. "No, those detail are withheld until and if you fail you session." We look back at him. This isn't right, if this were Kaneki, he wouldn't be treating us like friendly strangers, nor say words so insensitive when he knew otherwise.

I supposed he sensed the distraught resonating from the group, as he speaks up reassuringly.

"But if you wish to make yourselves happier, that isn't all there is to the game. If you win and survive your session, you get a universe of your own. One to customize to your fancy!"

"So that's what our purpose here is? How exactly do we do that!? What about everyone else on the planet?" Nishiki says in a crescendo of speech.

"There lives are essentially in your hands." The fairly dresses man replies.

"How can that be, when other people can start a session of Sburb? What if others fail their sessions and others win? What then?" I inquiry. He replies with a soft, yet every present amicable smile.

"Easy, The only people who can start or join this session of Sburb, in this universe, are those who have encountered your time streams. The reason for that being to prevent exactly what you mentioned. That's what I'd suppose anyway, the origins of the game are a mystery, no matter what universe it appears in."

"Then different universes exist as well? Being a fact?"

"Why yes! The creation of your universe was the result of a successful session after all. I've theorized that all universes could have come from one original universe, after all it is entirely possible."

This struck me. Not only the information that some people would surely kill to know, but the idea that someone had created us, detailed us, in the way they wanted. What other reason would they have for doing this other than their entertainment? A world with ghouls is nothing to marvel or pride.

Then a thought struck me. One I was surprised I had never thought to bring up prior or elaborate on.

"How do you know all this?" I say. His familiar smile bothers me to an extent.

"I'm apart of the game as I mentioned earlier." He replies with patience. Nishiki and Hinami listen with interest. I continue in an interview-like manner

"How does that work? You can't be implying that you come from a different universe, would you?" I inquiry. Knowing whether or not this is truly Kaneki would be rather important, I presume. He answers me with slight hesitation.

"I only have a vague idea where I come from, but again as I mentioned earlier, it isn't an important matter." he spoke. This intrigues me. Without thinking, I speak.

"It's important to you." Before he replies he tilts his head uncomfortably, his oddly colored hair bobbing with the motion.

"But not to you." He finishes. I should've expected that answer. In a way, however, it's absolutely infuriating. I sigh in attempt to calm myself.

"True enough", I agree. Hinami worriedly mumbles something behind me. The mysterious look-a-like notices the comment.

"What was that?" He says "It's okay, you can ask me anything. I'd be happy to elaborate. After all it's probably better you learn this way as opposed to on your own." Hinami looks down to him, worry clearly apparent on her face.

"What are we going to eat." She quietly speaks. He looks confused at her, probably for fretting on what he'd assume to be a somewhat frivolous manner. He suddenly widens his eyes, in expression of an assumed realization.

"That's right your that universe." He says to himself. "That… actually makes a lot of sense." I raise a brow to him. He looks back at us and continues. "You needn't worry about that. Your only needed sustenance here is sleep. However, that also means you can't use your kagunes. Well, unless you really wanted to, but it's best to not do that. You would then need to find a way to provide more energy for yourself, which would probably not end very well."

Hinami nods in

"Why are you talking to us anyway?!" I snap. He remains calm irritably in demeanor.

"I'm here to make an arrangement with you." He states, "Though, I would be lying if I were to say you all didn't interest me in a familiar sense."

Finally, I think. Now were getting somewhere. However Nishiki steals the words that are about to slip out my mouth.

"What kind of arrangement" He announces. Mr. Probably not Kaneki elaborates.

"It's more of a contract really, as it involves signing to make sure we were to seal the deal." He ponders. Nishiki's already lack of patience continues to wane.

"Just get on with it" he says roughly. The white and black haired fellow looks up to him from his position on the ground as if to get a better look at Nishiki. He retorts unperturbed.

"Well all right then." He says with a hint of fake urgency, "Imagine for a second, the difficulty of this game. Surely when putting your universe at stake, Sburb would try it's best to challenge you. One of the ways it challenges you, as you've had a slight glimpse at, is by monsters."

"Obviously. I still fail to see how it involves your intentions here."

"What I'm trying to say is; I could make a deal with you that would get rid of any troubles you would have with monsters on your journey. Could you imagine the hassle and death toll that could be prevented!" He rebuttals. Nishiki, stuck in his thoughts, loses his turn to speak, as my curiosity gives me two words to say.

"How so?" The Kaneki look-a-like glances my way to form a proper counter.

"If you make a contract with me" He leads, " I can prevent any monster from bringing tedious, and rather gory hassles to you. It would help trust me. The monsters here get stronger the longer you stay. The wont look like cute little goblins for long."

"And could you do that?" I question before realizing a more relevant concern. "Never mind that question, rather, why?" His eyes widen ever so slightly, piquing in interest.

"There is something you must do in return, of course! As a result of this contract, you must follow the rules I set out for you. Elaborated, I will create somewhat of a guide for you all play the game to the end." He concludes.

To me, the entire premise of this contract seems a little far-fetched. Luckily, it isn't a matter of seconds before I realize a highly important aspect of this arrangement.

"Couldn't you lead us to our deaths, then?" I interrogate.

"Yeah, I suppose" He shrugs. Hinami, who had been listening intently on this endeavor, quietly gasps. Nishiki scowls as well. I myself, not expecting such a nonchalant reply, respond immediately.

"Then that's hardly a deal!" I nearly shriek. He sighs before defending himself.

"The reason I wish to make this contract with you, is for my benefit, the benefit of being entertained. I've been here for a while and I'd like something to do. I've done this before with people from different sessions, different universes that is to say. I have come to realize leading people to their death is extremely easy. So easy, to the point in which it isn't entertaining at all. Trying to get a session to be successful is another story." He finishes.

I turn to Hinami and Nishiki. Hinami looks at us in a conflicted state. Nishiki shakes his head.

"I think a contact isn't what we'll be having. Thanks for the clarifications, I guess." I deem. He tilts his head, looking quite disappointed. As we get up to move on, he stands up to talk once more.

"You know", He states, "Ever since I've been here, I've never witnessed successful session without my the heed of my contact."

This stops us in our tracks. I turn to look at him, shock sure to be showing I my eyes.

"Oh" I manage to say. Nishiki adamantly speaks up.

"We'll keep it mind." He says back at him. His white and black hair flows in a slight gust of wind, the same reassuring smile returning to his face.

"All right, if and when you change your mind, just call for me. Okay?"

"What would we call you by?" I question.

"Sasaki Haise!"

* * *

><p><strong>May I clarify that Homestuck really has nothing to do with this other than I am a lazy sack of worthlessness and can't come up with my own stuff.<strong>

**Anywhoo, hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**kiss kiss**


End file.
